Historia de un Amor
by Sakrovishte
Summary: She'll never understand his fascination with her. He'll never understand her love for him.
1. Chapter 1

Heat 1

Lo Que Vendra

"How did you get in here Sengoku-san?" Her raspy voice asked as she looked at this tall form through the large mirror. The thick smell of cigarettes filled the room, covered only by the cheap smell of sweet perfume. Her green eyes investigated his own dark ones in question. Her arms were stretched over her head as she fixed the long black curly wig over her own pinned hair. He stood behind her, trademark brown jacket removed and draped over a chair as he walked towards her.

"Misa-chin, you're hurting my feelings." He replied letting a smirk grow out his lips. "How can I leave my honey alone."

A laugh escaped her as he placed his hands on her hips. "I haven't been your honey in years Sengoku-san." Turning around she placed a hand on his chest, pushing him away from her. His tall stature towered over her, intimidating her. Turning around to face her mirror, she slowly grabbed the fishnets on the small table stand. "You know the rules, no touching."

Moving behind the changing screen, she placed the revealing clothes the club provided her. His gaze focused on the silhouette on the screen. Her body was outlined, showing the lean muscles she continued to maintain. "But I've touched every part of that body." He murmured suggestively. His smirk grew into wolfish grin noticing her shadow removing her undergarments, knowing the new ones would accentuate her curves.

Misako made a sound of disgust, "You make dancing seem so dirty."

"You're my first wife," he continued, "I have to know your body well, every curve and..."

She came out from behind the screen, in a short red tube dress, standard for the color scheme of the club. Her shapely legs, barely covered by the clingy fishnet. She stood taller, after placing the tall stilettos on. Sengoku felt his throat dry as he half whispered, "I wish you hadn't broken us off."

"You should really stop talking like that Sengoku-san, we were fourteen when I stopped dancing." She walked back towards the mirror, taking the bright red lipstick she started placing it over her lips. "I'm sure Hongo-san would love it if you stopped chasing me."

"Chizuru doesn't care what I do, as long as I can lead her, she doesn't care. Speaking of dance, come back to dancing Misako, we can—"

"Stop."

"I know you haven't forgotten every step and twist—"

"Stop it."

"If it's about the debts, I can help you Misako, let me take care of you."

The scantily clad woman turned around. Tears filled her green eyes and were threatened to fall, "Kaname-chan, I can't. I know my job seems horrible to you, but this has been my life now for six years. I'm finally finishing the payments to the interest to my debts, and my families—"

"I make enough money to cover the both of us. Just stop being a hostess—"

"No."

Sengoku forcibly grabbed her arms pulling her towards himself. Dipping her body, he could see her body did not forget the standard female positioning. Her neck elongated itself delicately showing the years of training she went through before quitting. His face broke out in a grin. "You see! You still got it."

A gasp escaped her as she pushed him away. "Get out." She rasped in attempt to catch her breath. Her fingers wiped her tearing eyes. "You have no right, no right to do this t-to me. Why are you still chasing me, there is nothing I can give you Kaname-chan."

"Please Misako-"

An angry scream escaped her. Immediately his hand flew to cover her screams. "Fine. Fine, I'll leave."

Releasing her mouth his hands balled into fists. "Don't run away again, please. Just think about my proposal Misa-chin.."

Turning around she wrapped her arms around herself. "Go."

Turning to leave the smoky miasma, the tall blonde left. A smirk grew on his face as he handed wad of money towards the bouncer protecting the club. His smirk grew into a grin as he continued his walk outside. He finally found her. He finally managed to talk to her in over three years after she continued to block any way he had to her. After managing to go Pro, his salary had grown to a decent amount, allowing him to live in a stable comfort.

His pocket vibrated. Taking his phone out he saw the text.

 _"Thank you for visiting, Misa-chin today!3333 Save this number so Misa-chin can send you~ lots and lots of exclusives~! ;)"_

A laugh grew out as he realized he was added on what he hoped was her private phone. Knowing if it was she would send out messages to her clients, he saved her number in his phone. The phone vibrated again, almost making him drop his phone at the identity. Chizuru, his current partner was calling.

"Whaddya want?" He responded nonchalantly.

"You missed practice again Sengoku. You better have a good reason for leaving me alone with Tamaki-chan."

He could hear the whine in her voice. Licking his lips, he responded almost proudly, "I was having fun with a hostess."

She made a sound of disgust before hanging up. Placing his phone in his pocket, he continued his walk back to his apartment.

;;;

The usual smell of polished floors entered his nose as he entered the basement studio that morning. He walked out into the empty dance floor to start his warm up dance.

"You're unbelievable Kaname-chan," Chizuru's voice came from behind him. Her arms wrapped around his waist. "Did you find her again?"

Unwrapping her arms from his waist, he spun her into their usual warm up routine. "And what if I did Chizuru?"

She stopped abruptly, holding on to his hands. "You're my partner Kaname-chan."

A usual grin grew on his face, "You don't have to worry about that."

The two continued, his answer satisfying her enough to continue to dance their routine properly. Together their dance grew more complex as they switched different Latin styles.

"Amazing as always you two!" Came Tamaki's voice from behind the reception desk. Taking a break, the two separated, each going to their smartphones. He could hear his wild partner speaking with Tamaki excitedly about something.

"Chizuru, when are we getting paid from the last competition?" He asked trying to keep his exited voice nonchalant. His gaze was on his phone, particularly a morning text message from a particular hostess, his particular hostess. A photo was sent over to his phone of her green eyes looking seductively at the camera. She was wearing a tight lacy nightgown, with her wig wild around her in curls.

' _Good Morning~ Misa-chin is still sleepy... Please come give me a pick me up tonight~_

He felt anger grow inside of him. He wondered if she did more than drink with men. If she was sleeping with various men to get the money she desperately needed. Drinking his water, he tried to push his disgust down.

"You should be receiving the check soon I'm sure." Chizuru said as she stretched her arms. "Remember to deposit my cut once you get it."

He nodded as he saved the photo on his phone.

;;;

"Thank you for your hard work!" Came the usual thanks as she left the club. Her body felt heavy and swollen from all the drinking she had done the previous night. Walking towards the apartment provided by the club, she thought of the tall blonde who continued to seek her out.

Her mind raced with memories of him and the extravagant sport.

A laugh escaped her as her memories moved to her family. The debt they went into for her to continue dancing. The dresses her parents bought and the expensive lessons. It felt like a fairytale, the glittering dresses and jewelry. Traveling to Europe to attend a seminar or a class. Her chest felt tight, knowing it was a fairytale she was not permitted to enter after all the pain it caused.

The gaudy dresses and the cheap perfume that were forced upon her when she became a hostess. The tears she shed after each night after drinking too much, telling rich men around her of her accomplishments in dancing just to have them say something lecherous back to her.

Finally arriving at her apartment, she attempted to stop her racing mind. Walking into her kitchen, she took a small powdered packet of vitamins in lieu of food. Pouring the powder from the packet in her mouth she slowly started undressing herself. Dropping her clothes around the apartment, she walked her way into the small bathroom.

Her fingers worked hard to remove the pins pinning her long blond locks from their confinement. The dark wigs she wore made her olive colored skin more appealing to the customers.

Starting the hot water, Misako stood in front of the mirror examining her naked body. Her slight swollen fingers slowly stretched out as she rolled her shoulders. Examining the way her muscles moved, she started moving the rest of her torso and legs.

Steam started filling the room. A sigh escaped her as her body lowered itself into a woman's dance stance. Her legs slowly moved her around in a simple box figure around the room. Her head lolled around in attempt to get the kinks out of the muscles around the base of her neck. She could remember his strong hands at her back and hand. The touch itself different from what she remembered. Continuing the simple step, she felt her back continue to arch itself. Stopping the invisible song in her head she ceased the positioning and turned the hot water off.

Turning on the shower head next to her bath, she allowed the lukewarm water to fall on her heated body. Her hand clenched itself at the thought of joining dance once more. Kaname and his ongoing success in the dancing world. Without her realizing, he often found a way into any bar she was working in. With his small winnings, he was never able to afford much time with her. Due to her own complaining to the managers, he was usually quickly banned before she would move to another hostess club.

Quickly finishing washing her hair and body. She entered the streaming bathtub, finally allowing her body to completely relax.

Her arms wrapped themselves around her torso. A smirk grew on her lips. Her own arms could not mimic the way Kaname's arm wrapped themselves around her waist bringing her to him. Gone was the delicate touch he would place on her when dancing. The young man he was had grown much taller and muscular as he entered his early twenties. Rugged and handsome. A fine example of masculinity compared to how he once looked.

His messy blond hair remained the same, much shorter compared to when they were young. She shivered remembering his strong hands on her hips.

"I'm going crazy." She mumbled out. Lowering herself completely in the water, the water engulfed her senses.


	2. Chapter 2

Heat 2

Mil Pasos

"How handsome." Soft whispers around her as the men slowly started entering the club. Misako's usual flirty smile grew as she noticed one of her rich patrons entering. Adjusting her dress and cleavage, she plumped up her lips. Walking her way towards the front of the club her manager grabbed her arm. "Misa-chin, someone has paid to be your VIP for tonight."

A laugh escaped her, "Just one VIP?"

"You won't have any more customers."

Her lips moved to a pout, "Do I get 50?"

"30."

"35?" She bargained the cut of money she would receive.

"Fine, 35. He actually paid quite a bit for this. He requested you be nice."

A laugh escaped her, "Please, when am I not?"

Moving to the private rooms she started preparing the room for her VIP's arrival. A sigh escaped her as she sat on a bar stool against the bar in the dimly lit room. Her feet ached from the unbroken high heels she was given that night.

"Misa-chin!"

Misako's eyes closed once the loud voice entered the room. A frown grew on her face, as she stood from the seat. "No—"

There he stood, looking tall and cocky as always. "Your VIP is here!" He entered the room, closing the door behind him, smirk in place. Misako crossed her arms, sighing looked at him.

"Sengoku-san, do you realize how much money this cost you?!" She hissed while pointing a finger to his chest. "Does Hongo-san realize what you've done?!"

A laugh escaped him, his smug face growing more elated. Gently he grabbed her hand, "Hongo this, Hongo that. You need to relax Misa-chin, stressing your beautiful self will age you faster." He sat down, placing an ankle over his other knee. "Besides, I'm not feeling very VIP with you yelling."

Pulling her close to him, his arm came around her shoulders easily bringing her face close to his own. "I like my drinks with ice."

Her cheeks flushed at the proximity of their closeness. The cologne he wore slowly engulfed her as he half smirked. "No touching." She mumbled out as she pushed herself away from him with a frustrated sigh. "Why are you even here? I thought our discussion yesterday was enough."

He crossed his arms. A smirk grew on his lips, "You screamed at me before I could finish."

"I screamed because you keep forcing me to dance. I refuse to dance anymore." She muttered out. Standing from the couch, she walked towards the small bar in the small room. Pouring two cups, she handed him the amber liquid.

"Tequila." She murmured quietly realizing the cameras were still on her. She forced a smile on her face as she turned towards him.

Kaname took the glass from her. His smirk never left his face as he saw her fake smile covering her discomfort. Looking down at the amber liquid, he quickly drowning the bitter substance. He immediately coughed the moment it started going down his throat. She gently patted his back, placing her drink on the small coffee table in front of them. Standing once more, she took his cup to the bar refilling it with the same amber liquid.

"Misa-chin, you haven't taken a sip of yours yet." He wheezed out as he accepted the cup once more.

Her glare was strong as she covered her mouth to drink the bitter drink. Her smile quickly bounced back on her face she asked through her teeth, "Alright, what do I have to do for you to leave me alone?"

He looked at the amber cup in thought. "I can't leave you alone Misako, I promised your mother."

"She died years ago," She let out a laugh, as she set her cup down on the small table in front of them. "Besides, what right did she have asking an child to take care of me."

"She had every right to ask me, if she knew her Mia was working as a hostess, she would have forced you back to Italy."

A sigh escaped her, "No one has called me Mia in a long time."

"I'm just trying to fulfill my promise Misa-chin."

Her hand covered his, "I know you are Kaname-chan, but my current lifestyle is enjoyable for me. Every day is fun." She hoped her coy smile was enough to convince him to leave her alone.

"If I didn't ask you to return dance, would you let me help you?" He asked quietly, enlacing their fingers together, "I think you could find a job elsewhere, something that isn't around so many men."

She allowed herself to continue holding his hand, silently rememorizing the sensation of their fingers entangled. Her mother, a strong woman died refusing to receive treatment for the cancer that had slowly engulfed her. She was the driving force in their small family to push her to learn to dance. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought of the strong Italian woman she was as compared to the frail person she became. Giving his hand a final squeeze, she stood from her seat, "Enough Kaname-chan. You paid for the VIP service, we need to make sure you feel VIP."

She walked over to the bar taking a bottle of champagne. With ease she popped the cork out, and turned towards him, champagne glasses in hand. "You paid a hundred thousand yen, you're going to drink one hundred thousand-yen Sengoku-sama."

Her smile grew into a well-practiced smirk. Bending to hand him his glass, she tipped herself forward enough to show her cleavage expertly. "Allow us to serve you tonight."

A knock came from the opening door. Various scantily dressed girls came in carrying plates of finger foods. Their smiles grew flirtatious as they placed the foods on the small table in front of them. Misako's smirk never faltered as she started preparing him a plate of food. He noticed how expertly she maneuvered herself way from him, allowing the other women to fill the couch on each side of him.

Placing the plate on his lap, she grinned. "Please, allow the ladies to tend to you for a bit." A frown grew on his lips as he noticed her move to stand by the bar.

"Let our fun begin." She half yelled out, the other women cheering around them.

;;;

"Misa-chin, you're going to have to figure out his address." Her manager hissed out, as the tall muscular man leaned over the bar, completely drunk. His quiet whimpers filled the room, along with her own name being whispered almost religiously. "We can't have him here while we clean."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize he was such a weak drunk." Misako mumbled out as she walked over to him. "Kaname-chan, please wake up."

He groaned in protest.

"They're closing the bar, we need to leave now Kaname-chan." She gently shook his shoulder, using her other hand to pull him away from the bar.

"He's your VIP, I'll leave him in your care Misako." The manager said angrily, turning around and leaving the duo.

A sigh escaped her as she attempted to ask kindly, "Kamane-chan, do you remember your address?"

"No." He mumbled out in a hoarse voice. Taking his phone out he handed it to her, "Call Chizuru."

Misako frowned, "It's four in the morning Kaname-chan, I can't speak to her. You have to call her."

"Chizuruuuuu knows my house." He vocalized drunkenly at his phone. Raising his head away from the bar he somehow managed to unlock the phone and start a call. "Oi, Chizuru, speak to my wif—"

He tossed her the phone as he rushed towards the small trash can near him. Misako grimace at the loud heaving sounds he was making. Her stomach churned, but at the female voice yelling from the phone. Taking a deep breath, she finally answered the phone with practiced politeness.

"Hello, I'm sorry for calling you so late. Kaname-chan has had too much to drink. I was hoping you could give me the address to either his home or somewhere a taxi can take him? "

"Please bring him to the studio." Sounded out the drowsy voice. "I'll text the address immediately."

Misako felt her blood run cold at the mention of the studio. Knowing he would be unable to make the trip alone, she walked out of the room towards her manager.

"Please, I have an address, is there no way you can take him there?" She handed the manager the cellphone.

"I need to keep order here, just pretend you're going on a VIP date with him." She dismissed her with a wave of a hand, "I'll give you the day off today to recuperate, your hands are looking pretty swollen right now."

Looking at her fingers, she could see the effects of the alcohol did on her body. Her exhaustion made itself noticeable, as her feet throbbed. Rolling her head side to side, she felt her nervousness grow despite her fatigued state.

A curse escaped her the moment she entered the room he was in. He rushed forward to her, crushing her body against his own. "Misa-chin, I love you."

Attempting to release herself, she pushed against him. "Kaname-chan, you have to let me go." The smell of alcohol and throw up assaulted her nose as she struggled against him.

His voice came out in a whisper, "I just found you... I can't let you go again." His breath was heavy on her neck. A shiver ran through her as his arms wrapped themselves around her tightly pressing her head against him.

"I wanted to marry you." Kaname continued quietly, placing his cheek against her head. "Ever since we met, I wanted nothing more than marry you."

"We— we don't even know each other anymore Kaname-chan." Her words caught themselves in her throat.

"Doesn't matter," His lips pressed themselves against her forehead. "I've chased after you for so many years now. This has to be love, I know I love you."

Raising a hand, she placed it on his cheek. This allowed her enough space to look up at him. He smiled elatedly at her, his face leaned into her hand, placing small kisses on her palm. "Marry me." He whispered again. Shaking her head, she gently pushing against his chest with her free hand. He reluctantly released her. "We need to leave," she mumbled out, her resolve returning.

Gently she placed his arm over her shoulder in attempt to support him outside. Raising her hand, the taxi quickly helped her place her inebriated VIP in the car. The taxi man quickly started driving down the street.

"Where to?" The elderly man asked avoiding looking at her. A gesture she was well used to when hailing a taxi from her workplace.

Patting her hand around her body, Misako breathed out a curse as she realized she didn't have Kaname's phone anymore. "Is there any way you can turn back?"

"Madam, you realize the next U-turn I can do is a few blocks ahead?"

Not wanting to spend unnecessarily money by returning to the club. She gave the taxi man her apartment address. Running her tongue on her bottom lip, she fell into deep thought. Her purse and cellphone were all still at the club. She would need to return in the morning to gather her belongings and get Kaname's things. She jumped slightly when her shoulder was suddenly grabbed and she was brought closer to his side by the unstable man next to her.

Within minutes, the taxi man arrived at the entrance to the rundown apartment building. Misako looked at the sleeping Kaname. Knowing the taxi wouldn't leave until he was out she decided to leave him in there as collateral.

"Please give me a second to get my money." She winked and smiled at the taxi man. Quickly making her way up the stairs, and entering the code into her apartment she felt panic enter her. To think Kaname, her Kaname was downstairs, waiting for her to get him was enough to get her anxiety reeling. Her hands sweated the more she thought of him entering her small apartment.

Looking around she noticed her lack of decor. Knowing he wouldn't care given his drunken state, she ignored the thoughts. She rushed towards her small change box, hastily grabbed a bill of yen. Taking a deep breath, she ran down the stairs to pay the taxi man.

Declining her change, she gently grabbed Kaname's arm. Carefully she lead her drunken ex-partner up the second floor of the complex. Entering the dark room, she kicked off her own shoes and gently sat him down to remove his own shoes.

His hand moved towards her face, gently cupping cheek. "My Misako, I'm home."

A laugh escaped her, "This is my home Kaname-chan."

"But we're married."

Sighing she stood up, grabbing onto his hands she stood him up. "Just sleep on my bed, you'll forget about all this marriage nonsense soon." Gently she pushed him towards her bedroom. His large frame looked cramped on her small bed. A blush grew on her face as she remembered his drunken words. His drunken mumbles slowly turned into soft snores.

With a sigh she walked into her kitchen to take her usual powdered vitamins. Her arms stretched above her head, allowing exhaustion to finally take place. Sitting on her couch she allowed her sleep to take over.

;;;

Kaname opened his eyes. His head aching from the amount of alcohol he ingested. Grabbing his head, he slowly sat on the bed. Looking around he realized he had gone home with someone from the hostess club. His eyes searched for anything to help identify the person he spent the night with. The room was bare minus a few boxes filled with magazines. In his bleary state, he stood from the bed, his hands guiding him to the pick up the worn pages. Shock entered him as his own face looked back at him.

"Shit." Memories of the night slowly returned to his mind. _Marry Me._ Had he really asked her something so embarrassing? His gaze caught the worn areas on the floor. The tatami had clear signs and areas that looked suspiciously like someone routinely practiced dance. A small smile escaped his lips as he thought of the blonde continuing her skill even if she refused to admit it.

Dropping the magazine, he continued to examine the room, noticing other than the worn areas on the floor, she had little to no decorations around. Going back to the box, he looked inside. She had collected months and months of dance magazines, the pages slightly warped. A smile grew on his lips as he realized how important dancing still was to her.

"Kaname-chan?"

His heart raced at the sudden voice. Turning his head, he noticed the bedroom door was open. Hesitantly he walked out, his eyes widened at the sight. Misako laid sprawled on her couch, her dress had bunched itself on her stomach, leaving her bra exposed.

"You're finally awake?" She drowsily asked again, her body stretching as she continued to lay on the couch. His mouth ran dry as his vision looked down to see the exposing panties she wore. Forcing his gaze away from her, he turned around. "Misako, you shouldn't invite a man so quickly into your apartment."

A soft laugh drew his gaze back at the erotic woman. She had turned over, and raised herself on the arm of the couch. A lazy smile grew on her face as she blinked tiredly at him. "You're all talk Kaname-chan, after you were so sweet on me last night, do you really have the right to tell me something like that."

A frown entered his face, "I do after you expose yourself like this."

Misako's smile dropped. "Get out."

Kaname walked forward towards her, he slowly knelt in front of her never leaving her gaze. "You've allowed me into your apartment knowing fully well how I feel about you." His hands came forward running them under her wig, gently tugging on the pins. "You're dressed in almost nothing.. don't forget that I'm also a man with needs."

"I've allowed you in because you paid for my time last night," She inhaled sharply as he tugged carelessly one of the pins. Misako shook her head, his hands dropping from her head. Licking her bottom lip, she slowly raised herself from the couch. Moving to stand in front of him, she couldn't help but tease the delicious man in front of her. Raising her hands she unclipped the wig off her hair, and took precaution to remove the wraps around her head to pin her own hair in place. Shaking her head, she tossed the wig to the floor allowing her own blonde locks to tumble down her back.

Moving to run a hand through Kanames own matching blonde hair she looked into his heated gaze. A small smirk grew on her lips as his hands gained confidence, slowly trailed themselves up her legs. "Get out." She whispered once more as she moved her hands to fix her dress back in order. He continued to look up at her as she wiggled the dress up her breasts and down her hips.

A groan escaped him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing his head on her stomach. "Misa, please, just—"

She let out a teasing laugh, her hands continued to gently run through his hair, "Kaname-chan, you called Hongo-san last night, she's expecting you in the studio."

She could feel his body shift as he looked up at her, his eyes panicked as he quickly released her hips and stood from the floor, "Chizuru's going to kill me."

A bitter laugh escaped her, "You should leave."

Kaname shook her head, "No."

Misako looked at him in shock, "Kaname-chan you have to leave."

"How do you expect me to leave when you're finally talking to me." Kaname sighed, his arms gently wrapped themselves around her waist, "You did everything you could to not see me, even though I know your body feels the same way I feel."

Misako scoffed, allowing herself to wrap her arms back around him. Words evaded her as she looked up into his brown eyes. A hand moved itself back up, lightly teasing her fingers through the short hair on his neck. She relished looking into the same brown eyes that haunted her in every magazine. His brown eyes darted between her eyes and around her face.

She couldn't help but feel upset as she thought of the door he was opening to her. Breaking eye contact she muttered bitterly, "You're now in the big leagues, what's the use in paying all this attention on me."

His fingers tipped her chin up, "Misa-chin, I wasn't lying when I said I loved you."

"I wasn't lying when I said you should leave." His hand was firm on her chin. Defying his silent command, her gaze continued to look pointedly at his chest.

"Misa, my Misako," Kaname gently ran a finger up her chin, "How much money do you need to be mine forever."

Misako's eyes widened as she felt herself tense. Memories filled her mind as she looked at him, "I'm not some whore."

"What if I told you I can pay for for this loan if you let me."

"Kaname-ch—"

"You wouldn't have to pay me back, all I would need is you."

"You don't know what you're sayi—"

Kaname grabbed onto her free hand, bringing it to his lips, "Misako, your family may have abandoned you to this life, but you belong to me."


End file.
